<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was an honour by shadowkatja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087860">It was an honour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja'>shadowkatja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles is suffering as usual xd, Gen, Grazie Seb, Hurt/Comfort, Post Abu Dhabi GP 2020, Seb is parenting figure, Soft atmosphere, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words you speak from the heart and they must be said in private.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc &amp; Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was an honour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used some links to reality, so I remind everyone that all of that is a fiction.</p><p>I think there are lots of works with the same plot, but I need to put my broken heart into words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles freezes in front of a door and stays there for a few minutes thinking that he is such an idiot who doesn't even know why he came here. But it seems important to have last words without any cameramen near them.</p><p>Well, 'last words' sounds too dramatic — nobody is dying, Seb hasn't retired, he will be in the paddock next year, and finally Charles has his number and can call or text him anytime. Not at night obviously, if he does that Seb will kill him through a phone. But it's the end of the era for Ferrari and it's the end of a big chapter in Charles' life. And it hurts.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.</p><p>Seb opens it after a short pause during which Charles again  thinks that it's a stupid idea and he shoud go back to his room right now.</p><p>"Charles, I was expecting you," Sebastian smiles, "come in".</p><p>"Am I so predictable?" Charles giggles nervously and goes into the room, noticing a bit of mess there — Sebastian was packing a suitcase when he came.</p><p>"It's not about predictability, it's more about your personality." Seb makes an unidentified hand gesture, "Sit down, you're not going to stand all the time, right? Beer?"</p><p>Charles sits and nods, "To be honest I don't know why I've come. To see you in red one more time or to celebrate your leaving this completely Italian mess or to talk about the future. I don't know."</p><p>Sebastian comes and sits next to him, giving him beer. Charles grips a cold green bottle in his hands and doesn't look up. They sit there a few minutes in full silence interrupted just with clock ticking. Then Seb takes the bottle from Charles hands to open it and gives it back, "Drink."</p><p>Charles makes a sip and finally breaks the silence, "Don't you regret it?"</p><p>"Well...It's complicated." Sebastian doesn't smile anymore, but his face looks peaceful while he dives into his memories, "You know, I'm a huge Michael's fan and Ferrari always was my dream, as yours and almost everyones who has ever driven a racing car. I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm talking about. They might show poor results, they might be in a total mess, but they are the legend for this sport. And most of the drivers want to touch it, want to be a part of it once in their lives."</p><p>He looks at Charles who listens to him very intently and puts his hands on his already ex-teammates shoulder, "Things could be better, of course, much better, but the answer is no, I don't regret my time in Ferrari for one second. And hope after years you won't too."</p><p>A tiny shadow of a smile crosses Charles' face, "How can you be such an optimist?"</p><p>"Kid, you should reread what I wrote in a helmet message for you. <em> Be sure whatever you do to be happy and smile</em>. I understand why you take to heart all mistakes and failures, even when it's not your fault. If I were you I would do the same. I did the same when I was at your age. But everything changes with time and experience. Racing isn't the whole life. It's work, it's passion, but a huge part of my life is outside the track, the paddock, Maranello. And that part warms my heart and makes me smile when something goes wrong here."</p><p>Charles looks at his watch and thinks that he should go. It's really late. Both of them are exhausted after this shitty season and this shitty race. He doesn't want to be obsessive. But he sits on a couch with beer that he doesn't drink and dim lights in the room make him sleepy. He is ready to stay here for ages. Just sitting, just listening to Sebastisn's stories which, he is completely sure, Seb has right now on his mind; like he is eight again and his father is alive and sitting near him, telling stories about racing. Charles had never been a fan of any modern drivers before he met Sebastian as a teammate. But they've met and it changes everything.</p><p>Charles puts the bottle on a coffee table and stands up. He feels that right here right now he does everything right. He needs to say it privately looking into the eyes, not at an interview or on social media. He isn't good at intimate dialogues. It's easy to write something or to say it before the crowd, but now it's just two of them and he needs to open his mouth and say it outloud. He can't stop scratching his trembling hands with nails.</p><p>He turns to Sebastian who already stands behind him and his voice shakes, "I need to say it one more time, Seb, just for you. I'm so grateful for everything that you've done for me. For every smile, every warm word, every hug. For pointing at my mistakes. I don't know how it would be if you weren't here. It was a great honour to be your teammate."</p><p>Seb smiles with blinking eyes and comes closer to hug him, "C'mon boy, chin up! I wasn't here to be your challenge, no. And you know that. You were mine and I can say I failed. <em>You gave me a headache here and there</em>, but I accept it. If you want to be the World Champion once you need to step on people. I did that. Michael did that. Lewis did that. And everyone would do that. But you've got your challenges ahead of you. Carlos... Mick…"</p><p>Mention of Mick makes Charles sad. He knows how strong Seb connected to Schumacher's family and how it's important for him. Seb doesn't see Charles' face and continues, "It won't be easy, but with all my love to Mick, I can say that you're talented, Charles, and I believe that you're the future of Ferrari. And I hope to see it."</p><p>Charles hugs him tighter and whispers almost crying, "I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much".</p><p>"Me too." Seb pets Charles' back, "But it will pass."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In 2019 I would be happy if Seb leave.<br/>In 2020 I started crying on Thursday and I'm not sure that I've finished.</p><p>I don't ship them but I see Sebastian as a great parenting figure who has stupid chaotic child.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>